


Oath of Vengeance

by Greeneye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, From Assassin to Templar, M/M, Negotiations, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, basically this story is about how Shay Cormac changed his side. I know it's very risky to write something like this before ACRG is out, but this plot popped up in my mind and i just can't leave it. ;_;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

遼闊的冰原上，北風如舞動的刀刃般掀起大片雪霜，受傷的男人像條負傷的獸般臥在雪上動彈不得，鮮血刺痛了他的右眼，他只能睜著左眼，看著自己的同伴像幽靈一樣消隱於一片渺茫的白，漸漸無法辨認，只有刺目的紅綢帶，仍如奪魂索一樣在飛雪中搖曳不止。

嚴寒與失血過量令他手足發麻，有如火炙的傷口卻令意識變得從未如此清晰。他自問不是那種恪守信條的蠢刺客，但他也曾為了組織不問情由地殺過許多人，有罪的、無罪的，都曾死於他的槍刃之下。從前他不曾在意，他是屠夫，不是法官，他要做的，是根據一紙人名，取一條人命。  
但現在，一子錯著，組織的債全由他一人償還。意識漸漸模糊的男人喉頭發出幾聲潮濕的低笑聲，在一腔腥甜間，他忽然明白，其實自己並不比那些蠢材高明多少。

他閉上眼，以半闕不完整的禱告乞求上天憐憫，讓他活下來，因為這筆債他要親自討回來。

諷刺的是，讓他活過來的不是上帝，而是一群聖殿騎士。

當他醒來的時候，半張臉被紗布裹著，身上大小傷患也都經過處理。迷糊間，一個男人背著雙手，跟一個駝背的老頭交代著甚麼。背著手的人不是別人，正是Haytham Kenway，他認得，因為行刺名冊上也有他的名字。雖然現在目標近在咫尺，但受傷的男人只能眨動幾下眼睛，然後在藥力和疲勞的雙重折磨下再次昏死過去。

在反覆的清醒與昏迷之間，刺客感覺到自己的身體正日漸恢復。雖然全身的骨頭仍痛得像被人卸掉再重裝似的，但至少他已經能活動了。到被俘後的第六天，他的動作雖仍不大俐落，但已能自行進食和如廁，也不用像之前那樣一直躺床。這天，當他在牢房裡嚼著駝背老人送來的麥餅時，外邊響起了一陣漸漸清晰的腳步聲，突又戛然而止。

整齊而偏快的步履，自信，有紀律，處事謹慎，會是誰呢?  
牢房的門打開之時，被囚禁的人仍舊垂著眼，專注地啃吃手裡的麥餅，心裡仍在推想自己猜對了沒有。

「刺客，你叫甚麼名字?」  
聽到那標準過分的倫敦腔，來自愛爾蘭的刺客不覺瞇著左眼笑了。他抬頭看見Haytham Kenway臉上閃過一絲不解，心裡也更得意。刺客伸了伸發麻的右腿，喃喃地道：「哦? 用刑前還會先問名字，真有禮，」他看了看周圍，掀了掀嘴角：「現在我們要去哪? 拷問室? 還是你打算直接在這兒對我用刑?」  
「我看不必動刑你就能演半天獨腳戲，」聖殿騎士的臉上沒有半分表情，語調乾燥得如曬乾的、蜷曲的枯葉：「我要知道你的名字。」  
「Shay Cormac。對了，我該說聲『幸會』嗎? Haytham Kenway。」  
「The Morrigan的船長，」Haytham若有所思地抬起臉，緩緩走了幾步，目光再次停駐在Shay的臉上：「為什麼我一點都不驚訝?」

這話是什麼意思？難道The Morrigan的船長就是枚毫無價值，隨時可棄的棋子麼？自覺受辱的俘虜乾笑一聲，隨手將手上的木製杯子狠狠摔在地上，杯子在地上蹦了一下，直滾到Haytham腳邊：「你今天來是為了拷問還是交他媽的朋友? 如果是前者，你最好回去多進修幾年；如果是後者，你現在就可以滾蛋了。」語調中不無譏諷。

「拷問? 冰原就是煉獄。」Haytham 無所謂地斜他一眼：「你要求死，容易。但我只想問一句，為那些摒棄你的人受不必要的苦甚或喪命，你認為值得麼?」  
「這就是你的說詞麼？真他媽有說服力，」Shay忍不住大笑：「換作別人，早被你煩得咬舌自盡了。但我沒有這樣做，你知道為什麼嗎? 不因為我是聾子或耐性比人好，而是因為我還不能死，至少今天不能。」

他還要留着這條命跟那班混帳算清這筆血債。

「願聞其詳。」  
「這你不必知道，」年輕的船長有不耐煩地揚了揚仍纏著繃帶的手，可是轉念一想，眼前這人不正是一枚可用的棋子麼？只需向他透露重要情報，聖殿騎士就會有所行動。想到這，Shay忽然改變主意：「聽著，小子，你得承認你今天走了趟狗屎運。你想知道甚麼，儘管問，別再跟爺那麼多廢話就好。」  
「在我們開始前，容我補充一句，Cormac。如果你嘴巴不放乾淨點，我現在就可以把你的舌頭割下再用來堵住你的嘴。你該知道，不想死的刺客不獨你一人。」

Haytham說出這番話時，右手曾微微甩一下，發出微弱但再也熟悉不過的金屬聲。Shay盯著他的衣袖，兩隻嘴角微微上揚，嗯，事情似乎變得越來越有趣了。

「但在這座牢房裡就只有我這刺客不想死，不是麼?」Shay懶洋洋地躺到髒兮兮的薄墊褥上回應，半响，才接着道：「問吧。」  
Haytham倚著牆，開始提問一連串問題，Shay都如實回答。盤問完成後，聖殿騎士站直身體，轉身正要離去，被俘的船長卻叫住了他。  
「那袖劍，你是如何得來的?」  
「如你所言，」Haytham似笑非笑地道：「這你不必知道。」言罷，他頭也不回地離開了牢房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 在這故事裡我虛構了部分設定，包括:
> 
> (1) 假定Haytham救了Shay，目的是加以盤問套情報。  
> (2) Shay尚未知道Haytham就是Edward的兒子。  
> [關於Haytham的袖劍, wikia說Haytham曾在一個叫Miko的刺客手上卸來一隻袖劍，但ACIII裡Haytham是雙袖劍的，所以我沒有依照wikia說的說法為設定。]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：前言曾進行不少增刪，在開始閱讀此章前請先重讀前言。

離開牢房，Haytham帶著新得的情報來到Reginald Birch的面前，為他作詳細的報告。Birch背著雙手，緩緩來回踱步，靜靜聽完以後，才駐足看著Haytham：「他說刺客在米基內斯有據點? 這真是…… 非常有趣的情報。」停頓一下，他雙手支在桌上，抬眼看著面前的年青人：「依你觀察，你覺得那小子可信麼? 因為如果他的話屬實，刺客們真的在打斯特萊默島的主意，我們將會陷入他們的包圍網內，到時我們的處境將會變得非常危險。」

Shay Cormac可信麼? Haytham回想這些日子以來的觀察以及剛才的對話，又想起他剛才看自己時那抹意味不明的笑容。沉吟一下才道：「他有極強的生存意志，我認為他不會為了誤導我們而賭上自己的性命。當然，這也不代表他的話完全可信，以我之見，我認為應盡快派員確認情報真偽，因為如果我們囚禁Cormac的消息一旦洩露，刺客們一定會作出戰略調整，這些可能屬實的情報也就會變得毫無價值。」

Birch點點頭：「那就按你的意思辦，但你正式採取行動前必須確認情報準確無誤。」  
「當然。」  
Grand master擺了擺手，示意會面結束，Haytham也退出Birch的辦公室，開始著手籌備確認情報的工作。如果Cormac撒謊，他主導的這次行動不單浪費了聖殿的人力物力，也會延誤了寶貴的時機。但每每想到那男人表示要活下去，想到那雙棕眼睛裡所流露的、赤裸裸的恨意，Haytham就覺得這注值得一押。

事實上，他這注押得非常漂亮。多得Shay的情報，Haytham和他的團隊成功剿滅刺客在米基內斯的基地，亦防止斯特萊默島落入刺客手中。當他帶著人馬回來時，Birch甚至罕有地為他設慶功宴，祝賀他的成功。但當聖殿上下享受美酒和動人的樂章之際，年輕的聖殿騎士帶上一小瓶酒，獨個兒來到地下的囚室之中。

「你覺得怎樣? 傷好點了沒?」  
「死不掉，但要殺死也不容易。」被囚的男人走近，二人隔著鐵閘默然對視。在火光的映照下，Haytham注意到他右臉上留了一度很長的疤，傷疤從額頭劃過右眼角，延伸至他的右頰上。他看來精神不錯，繃帶也幾乎全拆下了。這時聖殿騎士注意到腳邊空空如也的盤子。  
「今天晚餐還好?」  
「吃了一個月乾糧或糊掉的麵條，我看到烤魚和焗馬鈴薯時幾乎都想歡呼了，」Shay攤了攤手：「當然，如果你命人下毒了，可別告訴我。」  
「你認為我是來殺你的?」  
「我已供出所有知道的事情，對你們來說，我再沒有任何利用價值。換作是你，你能不那樣想麼?」

眼前的人看來是這麼平靜，平靜得令Haytham難以想像他和當天那個言行粗野的俘虜是同一個人。

「你為什麼要幫我?」  
「是你在幫我，Haytham Kenway，」Shay看著牆上的火把：「雖然我說過我不能死，可是連三歲小孩都知道我不可能活著離開這座大牢。」他稍頓一下，目光又轉回Haytham臉上：「你代我完成了原本屬於我的任務。」  
「我來不是為了殺你。」說完，他從袍下取出一小瓶威士忌，Shay的眼睛登時亮了起來。Haytham掀掀嘴角，取過一隻木杯，倒滿了酒，然後將木杯遞到Shay的面前：「我是來向你道謝的。如果沒有你提供的情報，這次任務不可能如此順利，謝謝你，Shay。」  
愛爾蘭人挑挑眉毛，接過Haytham遞來的杯子，喃喃地道：「威士忌倒木杯裡真是暴殄天物……」他嘴上雖這樣說，卻不無珍惜地呷飲杯裡的酒。  
「你知道，我可以放了你。」  
「那你還不如殺了我，現在你們剿了他們據點，如果他們知道我還活著，那幫兔崽子絕對不會放過我的。」  
「那你有甚麼想法? 給你的親人送錢財? 還是讓我們把你送到遠處避世?」  
「我現在只想你回去多帶點酒來，進來跟我喝幾杯。那駝背的老頭一直不願意跟我說話，難得有個肯說話的來看我，我當然要聊個夠的。」

Haytham眨了眨眼睛，有點不可思議地看著眼前這個男人，半天才反應過來：「Bernard是個啞巴。」

「該不會是話太多而被你割掉舌頭吧?」

聽到這兒，Haytham忍不住笑了，想不到Shay還記得當天那番說話。許是意識到自己失態，他有點不好意思地點點頜，轉身離去，回到熱鬧的大廳拿了一整瓶威士忌，然後悄悄地回到地下室裡去。


	3. Chapter 3

如果根據在囚刺客提供的情報痛擊兄弟會是瘋狂的行為，那麼，聖殿騎士走進囚室，跟刺客把酒閒談這種事大概是令人難以置信的。Haytham小口啜飲杯裡的威士忌，靜靜地聆聽Shay Cormac滔滔不絕地說話。這一刻，Shay看來很放鬆，懶洋洋地躺坐在墊子上，訴說自己的過去。愛爾蘭人那滿不在乎的表情，不期然令Haytham產生錯覺，以為他在講述別人的事情。

零碎的回憶像煙火一樣迸發、消盡，囚室也歸於沉默。Shay若有所思地看著杯中所餘無幾的酒，Haytham見了，連忙拿起酒瓶要給他添酒，刺客卻擺手示意，然後一口氣喝光杯裡的威士忌。

「你帶來了很好的酒，Haytham Kenway，這是我這輩子裡喝過最好的威士忌，但我不可以再喝了。」  
「我看你還清醒得很。」  
「跟酒量無關，」束著馬尾的男人歪歪嘴角，又抓抓亂七八糟的鬍子：「過多酒精會影響判斷、敏捷度以及這雙手。」他提起雙手，喃喃地接著說：「我見過太多酗酒的糟老頭，長期吸收過量的酒精令他們手抖得連槍也拿不穩。」  
「我聽說過你的事，你槍法很不錯。」  
「我愛用槍多於用劍，用劍殺人的感覺太赤裸，你幾乎能通過劍尖感覺到對方那仍然跳動的脈搏，用槍的話比較乾脆。」  
「我曾聽人說，刺客多少有點享受殺人的過程，」Haytham低下頭，想起自己的父親，沉吟良久才說：「當然，我知道不是所有刺客都是殺人狂，你看來就不像。」  
「兄弟會裡確有些人享受殺人的過程，」Shay抿了抿唇，過了一會才淡淡地道：「他們會冠以各種堂皇的藉口，然後不問情由地殺人，不論他們是否該死。」  
「萬事皆虛，萬事皆允。」

這時外邊傳來一陣腳步聲，Haytham扭頭一看，看到Bernard提著油燈，笨拙地走下石階，英國人喊了他的名字，叫他先回去休息，早上再過來。駝背的老人點點頭，轉身，然後緩緩拾級而上。待他走遠了，Haytham才再次轉過來面向那位遭囚禁的刺客。Shay放下木製的杯子，良久才道：「信條可以被人無限演繹，我早就意識到這點。」見Haytham無話，他朝聖殿騎士點點下頜：「我的獨腳戲唱得差不多了，你呢? 不打算說說袖劍的由來麼?」

「從一個刺客身上得來的，也沒甚麼值得談論。」  
「像戰利品一樣?」  
「也許吧。」

Shay知道他不願意說，也沒再問，接著二人就刺客信條及聖殿騎士的信念交流了一下看法，Haytham也耐心地為Shay解答了幾個關於聖殿的幾個問題。二人一直聊了好幾個小時，直至第二天清晨，Haytham才離開。臨走的時候，Shay叫停了他。

「我以為你會嘗試遊說我加入你們，但你沒有那樣做。」  
「沒人能在不認同我們理念的情況下成為聖殿騎士，」Haytham隔著鐵窗問他：「問題是，你相信我的話麼?」  
「你說的狗屁我半句也不信。另外，我得告訴你，你錯了，」刺客的眼裡漸漸有了笑意：「雖然你是個寡言的悶棍，但我必須感謝你願意陪我說話，還有，謝謝你帶來的好酒。」

在回到房間的路上，Haytham一直回想剛才的對話。在他眼裡，Shay Cormac是個有能力，但野性難馴的男人。也許是因為年輕，他做事有點莽撞，可是這不代表他是蠢材。Haytham想，在聖殿裡，像他那麼聰明有主見的人，為數也不多。如果可以將他羅置麾下，對聖殿來說將是利大於弊。當然，Shay已表明他不相信他們這套，可是，那句「你錯了」又是甚麼意思?

正思忖間，Haytham在走廊上遇到Reginald Birch。

「Haytham? 你整個夜晚到哪兒去了? 我派人找你都沒找著。」  
注意到Birch眼神裡的警誡，Haytham料想上級可能通過Bernard知道他夜訪Shay Cormac的事，也就如實承認：「我到了囚室跟Shay Cormac見面。」  
「去殺死他?」  
「去跟他談，」Haytham平靜地回應：「Cormac還有他的存在價值。」  
「而他的價值在於?」  
「他質疑信條，而且其往績已證明他擁有極優秀的海戰能力。」Haytham慎重地思量過後，接著道：「如果我們能遊說他，他可以成為我們強而有力的盟友。」

Birch看了看周圍，示意Haytham跟隨，過不多久，二人一同來到Birch的辦公室。

「我沒聽錯吧，你說盟友? 他是刺客，孩子，再愚蠢的人也不會相信自己的敵人。」  
「沒有他提供的情報，我們不會有今天的成果，而且，利用無須建基於信任之上。」年輕的聖殿騎士緩緩說著，眼神裡不無堅定：「先生，我認為只要再加遊說，他就能變成非常大的助力。」  
「你這想法過於異想天開了，Haytham，」Birch背著雙手，在辦公案前來回踱步：「是的，Cormac也許是個很有能力的人，他甚至為我們提供了非常有用的情報，但是現在一切已經結束了，他已經失去了任何存在的價值，這人必須死。而事實上，他已經賺了。要不是你我早有口頭協定，他早就兩周前就已遭處刑。」Birch來到Haytham面前，語氣中漸漸有嘲諷和責備的意味：「如果這都不能說服你，那讓我提醒你吧，我們不少手足都死在這男人的槍刃之下。恕我直言，Haytham，我想你是整個組織裡唯一想讓他活命的聖殿騎士。」  
「在和刺客的鬥爭中，我們確曾有過非常重大的損失，所以我們更有必要將Shay Cormac這樣的人拉攏過來。再者，如果我們成功，就可讓那些質疑信條的刺客看到死守信條的另一種可能性，這將對我們非常有利。」Haytham頓了頓：「請您給我十天，先生，這是我唯一的要求。如果我不能將Shay Cormac拉攏過來，我將以佩劍親手處決他。」

「你聰明而且很有膽色，但稱不上有智慧，Haytham，」Birch像父親一樣，安慰似地輕拍他的肩膀：「十天之後，你就會明白今天的自己有多天真和魯莽。就算他真的願意幫助我們，但這對我來說還是沒有絲毫意義。他今天能背叛兄弟會，明天也能背叛你。你得好好記住我今天這番說話。」

Haytham離開Birch的辦公室時，感到前所未有的疲倦，意志卻非常堅定。  
在這一刻，他也許是個旁人眼中的大傻瓜，但他深信，Shay的話語、以及每次提及兄弟會時那雙棕眼睛裡所流露的嘲諷與恨意都明明白白地告訴他，他要活，不因為怕死，是因為他有事未了。

而他，Haytham Kenway，將要給Shay Cormac這樣一個寶貴的機會。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天傍晚，Haytham再次來到獄中。當他走到最底層的台階時，一陣淡淡的松木香讓他突然止步。抬頭一看，在囚的男人全身赤裸，面向牆壁，正往身上猛擦肥皂。也許是早前聽到腳步聲，愛爾蘭人扭頭瞄了瞄他，懶洋洋地道：「別怪責那啞老頭，是我要脅他給我這些東西，而且我沒打算向任何人道歉，」說著，他將肥皂隨意地甩在沒水的木桶裡，然後用力地用毛巾刷身，語調中滿是厭惡：「我臭得像他媽的死魚一樣。」

「你如何威脅他了?」Haytham緩緩踱到囚室前，嘴上隨意說著，眼光卻停注在Shay的後背上。

聽到Haytham的提問，Shay笑出聲來。他仰頭邊擦脖子邊道：「我跟他說，如果他不讓我洗澡，我就將尿糞潑到牆上，看誰先受不了。」他回頭看往Haytham，見聖殿騎士扭緊雙眉，得意地揚了揚眉：「你不得不承認這是非常有力的要脅。」

「那是因為他不能殺你，換作是我，我早拔槍了。」

Shay側了側身，單手拿起一個裝滿水的水桶，舉起來就往身上倒，Haytham的目光沿著帶皂泡的水往下看，然後又逼使自己將視線移回囚犯的後背上。

「你的背上有不少傷疤。」  
「多得你的兄弟們，」Shay揶揄似地勾勾嘴角：「當然，還有我的。」說完，他抓了早前搭在肩上的破毛巾，扭乾，快快抹乾身體和頭髮後，再移到床邊，拿起早前穿著的髒衣物。

「也許我該讓Bernard給你準備一身乾淨的衣物。」  
「噢，聽聽這口吻!」Shay嘴角泛起一抹嘲諷：「活脫是個善良又貼心的小甜心呢。」  
「對於一個即將面臨死亡的階下囚，我不介意多施捨一點憐憫。」  
「啊，決定了?」Shay揚了揚長褲穿上：「甚麼時候?」

他的語調輕鬆得有點刺耳。

「事實上，日期由你決定，」Haytham故意忽略對方那一直微微下滑的褲頭：「我有一個提案，但你必須好好考慮。」  
「你想我加入聖殿，對不?」他撿起紅髮帶，咬住，緩緩轉身面向Haytham，雙手捋順仍然潮濕的黑髮，然後取過紅布帶利落地束好馬尾：「好啊，為什麼不?」

Haytham不無託異地眨了眨眼睛。他的提案只是讓Shay成為盟友，可是他從未想過Shay會主動提出加入聖殿。或者是因為事出突然，他想也沒想便衝口而出：「你想加入我們?」

「為什麼不? 坦白說，我一直期待你向我提出這項議案。」  
「但上回我跟你談時，你並不認同我們的信念。」  
「我仍不認同，但我也不必認同，不是麼?」Shay往床邊走去，拿起玄灰色的長袖布衣用力揚了揚，鼻子不覺皺了一下。他扭臉看囚室外的人：「聽著，Haytham，我知道你想在新大陸擴展勢力。不如我們談談條件? 舉薦我，讓我加入你們，再將你的人力資源借一小部分予我，我會給你掃平一切障礙，這樣可好?」他頓了頓，桀驁不馴的棕眼睛漸漸有了笑意：「Master?」

「我知道你在想甚麼，Shay Cormac，你不過是想借我的力量復仇。」Haytham說著，嘴角透露一絲笑意：「讓我舉薦你? 真瘋狂，你憑什麼要我相信你?」

「難道你又相信我麼?」Shay攤攤手：「拜託，我早不相信任何人了，我料你也是，既然這樣，我們何必執著於這種三歲小屁孩才會在意的事情?」  
「你總是這麼的出人意料，Shay Cormac。」

聽到這兒，Shay忍不住大笑，他隨手將髒衣服扔在床上，走近Haytham，語帶調侃道：「你現在的心情，大概就像是你精心策劃，一心想要將心儀的千金小姐追到手，結果真正見著的時候，發現對方竟是個他媽的婊子?」說罷，他特意轉身，玩笑似地擺動腰臀，滿是戲謔的眼睛卻未從Haytham臉上移開。Haytham知他調侃自己，故意擺出一副撲克臉。果然，自討沒趣的男人歛了笑容，走到床邊重新撿了衣服，然後將它甩到他的腳邊：「好好考慮我的提案吧，Haytham，這是個雙贏的方案。試想一下，我可以為你消滅一切對抗勢力，而你，則可在這片新土地上順利建立屬於聖殿的霸權。我們將一起征服這片土地。」

「說得可真動聽。」  
「但你心動了，不是麼?」

「現在還言之尚早呢。」Haytham將Shay扔出來的髒衣服踢回囚室中，然後頭也不回地拾級離開。

Fabulous artwork from my friend, sunsetagain.  



	5. Chapter 5

自古以來，不論人們以甚麼理由加入聖殿，他們始終有一個共同點，就是相信聖殿的教條可以令世界變得更好。現在Shay Cormac一方面要求舉薦，另一方面又三番四次表明態度，說自己不認同聖殿的理念。從理性的角度思考，Haytham根本沒有理由答應他的要求，可他就是忍不住反覆斟酌Cormac的話──相比起虛無的「盟友」，如果愛爾蘭人真正成為聖殿的一員，將容許Haytham更好地為他爭取資源，進據北美的事也自然變得更有把握。但是，這桀驁不馴的人同時具備難以預料的特質，要將自己在地位和名聲孤注一擲押在他身上，將是一件非常危險的事情。英國人反覆自問是否值得為一個俘虜鋌而走險。

回到房間，Haytham脫下帽子，把它放在案上，緩緩來到窗邊。他伸手把窗稍推開一點，清洌的寒氣即時乘虛鑽進溫暖的臥室內。他閉著眼睛，試著理清思緒，可是腦海卻浮現起雪原上的那一幕。皚皚白雪為一片猩紅所染，奪目而詭異。失血過多的男人側躺在潮濕的雪上一動不動。身邊隨行的人未有停下腳步，也是，在這種惡劣的環境裡，將時間花在一個生死未知的敵人身上是極不智的。但就在大家努力搜索可能生還的同伴時，Haytham來到他的身邊，蹲下來察看。

他首先注意到那緊握著槍柄的右手。

這讓他想起冰原上的狼。那可能是Haytham有生以來見過最烈性、最兇殘的物種。牠們就算知道自己已無生路，但仍會用盡最後一分氣力肆意報仇。想到那堆被狼咬成雜碎的馬群，還有雪原上那數頭死狼，濃烈的血腥氣跟面前這圈血紅在剎那間交錯。是甚麼原因驅使他行動，忘了。但當時年輕的英國人確是毫不猶豫地咬下一隻手套，伸手稍稍拉開男人的衣領，然後將食指和中指輕輕按上他的頸側，冰冷中，指尖探尋到一陣微弱的跳動。一陣異樣的感覺像電流一樣透過指頭傳來，Haytham連忙為他理好衣領，然後催促下屬把他帶回去。接下來是治療，也許是因為當初的悸動，又或是因人是他帶回來的，自覺對他有了責任，Haytham一直非常留意這刺客的狀況，只要一有空就來看望他，向醫生查詢他的狀況。

Haytham將自己跟刺客初見、相識到談判的過程鉅細無遺地細思一遍，終於發現了一些端偽──開始時是他想招攬Shay Cormac，但現在Shay的提案又讓他猶豫不決；論談判的籌碼，Haytham理應佔盡上風，可是這場談判的真正主導者，卻是那個連一塊肥皂都要靠用計才可得到的階下囚。

那一刻，Haytham終於意識到是甚麼引發這場不必要的角力──  
他想讓Shay Cormac活下來，而那個在囚的男人，似乎早已洞識他的心思，不然以他那強烈的生存意欲，是斷不會一臉淡然地問行刑日期訂在哪天。那麼，如果他真的決定孤注一擲，而愛爾蘭人選擇背叛他的話，他又能否以堅定不移的決心拔劍手刃這個男人? 如果他現在無法確定，那比起起用這人，殺死他會不會是一個更好的選擇? Haytham反覆思考這個問題，心裡又不時想起跟Shay相處的種種。難以預測的男人當然是個不穩定因素，但他寧可坦白表明自己不相信聖殿那套，也沒有撒謊千方百計試圖騙取Haytham的信任。

如此看來，孤注一擲的人並不獨Haytham一個。

經過慎重思考後，Haytham在第三天傍晚決定再次造訪Shay。跟以往不同的是，這次他帶了佩劍，還叫了幾個武裝的下屬隨他一起前往囚室。


	6. Chapter 6

Haytham與下屬來到囚室時，Shay正盤腿坐在床上吃晚餐，他身上仍穿著那件髒兮兮的玄黑色衣服。看到Haytham的時候，在囚者小心翼翼地將手裡的半塊麵包和剩著小半碗湯的木碗誓在墊子上，站起身來，瞄瞄對方的侍從，目光又再次定格在英國人身上。

「這就是你給我的答案。」  
「你的話很動聽，但還不足以說服我，」Haytham後退一步，示意部下打開鐵閘，命令道：「綑了他的雙手，帶到外面去。」

在地牢囚禁差不多一個月後，Shay被帶到堡壘外，雖然地上滿是厚厚的積雪，傍晚的天空卻異常澄明。霞光映照在雪上，寒冷的雪霜彷彿變成一團又一團彤紅色的浪濤。這讓他想起故鄉的冬天，想起他的船，還有那片讓他又愛又恨的大海。他仰頭看著天空，深深地吸了一口氣，呼出的熱氣化成一團薄薄的白霧，轉瞬又消失不見。

Haytham靜靜地在旁看著他，在這片夕陽之下，他第一次看清面前這男人。在短短的押送過程內，愛爾蘭人沒有絲毫掙扎，但也未有像個將死之人般垂頭喪氣。他就像個戰勝歸來的將領般，昂首挺胸邁步踏出囚室。也許是想挫他銳氣，又或是出於別的原因，Haytham向他的下屬點了點頷，會意的人立刻走到Cormac的兩旁，手搭在他的肩上，用力往下按壓。男人似乎明白他的意圖，咬著牙，雙腿仍站得筆直，其中一個侍衛從後用力掃踢他雙膝後的關節，他才「噗」的一聲跪在雪地上。

「告訴我The Morrigan在哪。」  
「要麼滾，要麼現在立刻殺了我。」  
「我不會再多問一次。」  
「很好，因為我也不打算回答你的問──」

話沒說完，Haytham用手背重重甩了他一巴掌，Shay微微甩了甩頭，朝雪地上咄了一口血，又用舌尖舐了舐帶腥的唇角，在斜陽映照下，輪廓分明的臉顯得更倔強了。

「你不說沒關係，我們有的是時間。」Haytham盯著他的臉：「你有甚麼遺願?」  
Shay看著遠方的地平線，半晌才道：「用任何方法阻止他們。」  
「誰?」  
「刺客們。」  
「因為他們拋棄了你?」  
「因為他們早已喪失人性，」Shay的聲音乾澀得近乎嘶啞：「他們他媽的不在乎多少無辜的人枉送性命，他們只在乎目的達成了沒。信條本該是令世界變得更好，但在這些人手裡，它淪為縱容刺客逞兇的殺器，令世界變得更好? 我竟曾相信這種鬼話，真是他媽的幼稚和好笑! 和平與自由我未看見，我只看到他們怎麼將一個平靜的城市瞬間變成煉獄。」Shay的聲音漸漸變得哽咽，但從額上那微微突出的青筋，Haytham知道他在極力壓抑情緒：「這是我唯一的要求。我不是以刺客的身分乞求你，也不是以死囚的身份對你說這番話，我是以一個普通人的身份向你提出請求，請阻止他們。」  
「為什麼你之前一直沒跟我說起這? 我一直以為你矢志復仇是因為他們拋棄了你。」  
「我沒說是因為我以為還有機會，我也不認為要讓聖殿的人知道這些，反正你們也不比他們神聖多少。」跪著的男人一臉嘲諷地抿了抿嘴角：「我承認，他們丟下我時，我確實感到無比憤怒與屈辱，但他們的背叛也只是讓我悲慟而已，它不是我要摧毀他們的理由。」

Haytham盯著他的臉，淡淡地問：「如果我拒絕呢?」  
「那就將這番話告訴你的伙伴，我深信聖殿內早有人躍躍欲試，想要剷除刺客。」  
「抱歉，我也不能給你達成這個願望。」英國人拔出佩劍，緩緩繞到Shay的身後。原本按著Shay的侍衛同時放手，劍身平平穩穩地落在愛爾蘭人的肩上。當他舉劍往下削的時候，前方的人未動半分，他連眼也沒眨一下。Haytham擰一下手腕，劍尖隨即割破綑著那雙手的麻繩，粗糙的繩子像麵條一樣，軟軟地散落在雪地上。重獲自由的人這才眨了眨眼，失神地看著面前的雪，過了一會才微微轉身，抬臉看著Haytham。

「我不能答應你，因為我認為你是完成任務的最佳人選。」  
「甚麼?」

看到Shay那一臉驚訝，Haytham的心情沒來由變得更好了。  
「如我早前所言，我知道你想報仇，也知道你有多堅決，但我也有我的考慮，我不能因為你和刺客的私怨而貿然將資源投資在你身上，我需要一個更好的理由。」  
「你在說甚麼?」Shay皺著眉頭：「我以為你他媽的要殺死我!」  
「是麼?」Haytham微微掀動唇角：「也許我的方法有點出乎你的意料，但我需要一個理由將你引進聖殿，我要聽你說真話。」說完，他朝Shay伸出右手，但男人並未理會。他緩緩站起來，抖抖膝上的雪，雖然衣物單薄，但在寒氣中，他仍然挺著身子。這種驕傲，令來自英國的青年深感滿意。

「雖然我不知道是甚麼打動了你，但我肯定你已聽到想聽到的。」  
「你認為刺客和他們的信條只會令世界變得更糟，也因為這樣，你想剷除他們。這番話足以消除我早前的疑慮。」Haytham說著，臉上的微笑也多了幾分暖意：「我該恭喜你順利經過試煉? 歡迎加入我們，Shay。」  
「我必須承認，你跟我想的有點不一樣，Haytham，」Shay踏著雪，來到他的面前，臉上不無誠懇：「謝謝你為我做的一切，不過──」愛爾蘭人扭臉打了一個噴嚏，不好意思地揉揉微微發紅的鼻子，接著道：「我們可以回室內了沒? 我快他媽的冷死了。」

「跟我來，我想你需要好好的泡一下熱水浴，還有剃掉那匹亂糟糟的鬍子。不過在這之前我得先跟你說明，今後你就是我的屬下，從職級而言，你得稱我為『Sir』，還有，跟我說話時別夾帶髒話，記住了。」Haytham說著將佩劍放回鞘中，待Shay走到他的身邊，他才緩緩邁開腳步，領著他回到室內。

在漸漸變暗的天空下，二人在雪地上留下四排清晰可見的足印。  
在一些人眼中，這些印記可能標誌著Shay的轉捩點，但Shay和Haytham心裡都明白，這不是轉捩點，而是一次重生，一個真正的開始。

【正文完】


	7. Sequel 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a 2-chapters-sequel for the Oath of Vengeance, but i was too lazy to think of a new title for it, so i will put them all in the same story.

轉眼已是四月天，霜雪早為春日融化。在這三個月裡，Haytham跟Shay可謂形影不離。他們一同從刺客手上奪回The Morrigan，殺刺客，打海戰，收集情報…… 有些晚上，Haytham會沿著船桅來到遼望台上。鹹腥的海風、孤獨的涼月、一望無際的星空，以及那片永無盡頭又有如黑綢的海。有時他會想起死去的父親，想像他穿著刺客服，握著方向盤在加勒比海馳騁的日子。但有更多時候，他會想到這艘船的船長。

在歸順聖殿前，Shay曾說Haytham跟他想像的有點不一樣，可這種想法並非單向。敵人當前，愛爾蘭人像一條雪原狼一樣，冷靜，殘忍而且充滿耐性，有次他們站在高地，看著刺客據點被燒成灰燼，在火光裡，那雙棕眼睛平靜而肅穆，復仇後應有的快慰卻絲毫不見。或者這根本不是一場復仇，而是一個知情者以近乎虔誠的敬畏，無視沾滿鮮血的雙手，不畏險阻地替天行道。可是，在他面前，Shay又會變回當天在獄中跟他閒談的男人，健談，坦誠，率直，有時他心情好，還會給大家說笑話。雖然他的笑話很一般，但Haytham無法否認Shay臉上那生動的表情還是極富感染力。

除此之外，Shay還是個相當無禮的年青人。  
那次海戰大捷後，Shay登岸後立刻領著船員到酒館慶祝。也難怪，這仗他們不僅擊沉兄弟會裡一艘重要艦隻，獲得大量物資，更重要的是他們在此役中無人傷亡。音樂、熱食和喝不盡的麥芽啤酒，令所有人都陷入狂歡之中，就連那個一向克己的船長，也罕有地參與水手們下注的鬥酒遊戲。Haytham看著他像喝水一樣猛灌啤酒，心裡雖有點不悅，但也沒說甚麼。這時坐在他身旁的Christopher忽然用肘子輕輕撞了撞他，Haytham順著軍需官的眼神看去，發現一個酒館女侍正在偷偷打量自己。換作從前，他或許不介意讓年輕漂亮的女侍為他暖床，但今晚他就是沒有這種心情。Haytham裝作沒看到似地緩緩轉頭，視線再次落在船長身上。牛飲的男人握著杯子仰頭喝酒，也許是喝得太快的關係，一道酒痕從他的嘴角滑下，然後像小河一樣順著他的臉側滑落到繫在脖上的黑色圍巾。乾掉一杯後，愛爾蘭人重重地放下杯子，茶色的眼睛裡盡是得意。他用袖子擦擦潮濕、微彎的嘴角，在水手的歡呼聲中叫人添酒。Haytham拿起酒杯，細細呷飲冰涼的葡萄酒，以滋潤喉間那突如其來的乾澀。

最後Shay一口氣贏下三個回合的鬥酒遊戲，可是到第四回合終於支持不住。在水手的叫囂聲裡，Shay像個經歷惡戰回國的將軍般，手支著桌子顫巍巍地站起來，笑著朝他的下屬敬禮，結果因為一時沒站穩，一屁股跌坐在地上，惹來哄堂大笑。看不下去的Haytham連忙過去把他扶起，Shay隨意摟著Haytham的肩膀，喃喃嚷著要上廁所。Haytham把他帶出去，待他解決過了，再摟著下屬的腰扶他上樓休息。上了樓梯，二人來到稍暗的走廊上，正走著的時候，喝醉的男人突然轉身，輕輕將Haytham推按到牆上，然後貼過去笑著在他耳邊說：「Sir，我突然想給您講一個故事……賞個臉?」

微微沙啞的低笑，甜酸的酒氣化成一團團炙熱潮濕的霧，刺激著他的耳沿。Haytham知道他應該推開Shay，讓他看清面前是誰，但他最終在醉漢耳邊小聲說：「是怎樣的故事?」

「有一個女人嫁了個醉貓丈夫，」Shay清清喉嚨，接著道：「她想，為什麼那死鬼總那麼喜歡喝酒，於是她就去了一趟酒館。後來──」這時Shay一時沒站穩，Haytham即時雙手環抱他腰將他穩住，正在說故事的人索性將下巴擱在Haytham肩上，一輪迷糊的道歉過後，又接著說故事：「她見著自己丈夫，叉著腰問他：『你每晚出來就將錢敗在這比尿還難喝的酒水上?』你知道她丈夫怎麼回答麼?」Shay抬頭看著Haytham，迷離的眸子裡充滿笑意：「他跟妻子說：『那你該知道，我每晚出門來這並、並不是為了享樂。』 這見鬼的邏輯……」說完就像個傻瓜般，自個笑了起來，Haytham看著面前這個醉得顛三倒四的男人，不知道自己更想把他扔到樓下去，還是把他壓到牆上吻。然而最終這都沒有發生，Haytham只回以一句：「你醉了，Shay」，就扶愛爾蘭人回房，將他帶到床上休息。

這不代表Haytham不想要Shay。  
自那次之後，英國人不止一次憶起Shay在牢裡洗澡的情境，背上那纍纍的傷痕，還有因消瘦而經常滑落到腰臀的褲頭；他也不只一次想起那個走進船長室的早上。那天，負傷的男人正趴在案上睡覺，身下是航海的地圖。當時他赤著上身，露出腰腹間的白紗布，黑紅色的外套隨意地搭在肩上，但最讓Haytham印象深刻的，卻是隨意落在地圖上的紅髮帶，還有那頭隨意散落在肩上、臂上的黑髮。隨著日子一天一天過去，他的慾望也變得越來越強烈，有時Shay試著跟他爭取什麼時，Haytham想用吻堵住那張嘴，讓他噤聲。他想親吻下屬身上的傷痕，那時候，Shay會微微喘息，無力地以沙啞低沉的嗓音為他講解每道傷痕的由來。

Haytham想得到Shay，可惜那個懵然不知的男人總無心或有意地撩撥他。  
那帶笑的眼、微彎的嘴角還有那些不經意的觸踫，漸漸變成一種永遠搔不到癢處的心癮。


	8. Sequel 02

接下來又是一場海戰，但這次結果跟上次大捷有點不同。  
The Morrigan在航行期間遭敵艦圍攻，連場惡戰過後，雖然他們成功擊退敵人，但也死了好些水手，Shay也在是役中受傷。到了晚上，甲板上靜悄悄的，水手們都在默默地修理船隻，誰也沒做聲。Haytham巡視一圈過後，來到Gist身旁，拍拍掌舵者的肩膀，淡淡地吐一句：「我去看看他。」便徐徐離開。

船長室內，一柄匕首隨意地擱在案上。Haytham往左看去，燭光下，牆上四道新鑿的痕跡顯得特別刺眼。這是Shay的習慣，每個船員加入後，他都會在牆上刻上他的名字，而當船員死後，他就會用匕首將這些名字刪去。當Haytham第一次看到這面牆時，他曾對Shay的行為感到無解，後來在海上處久了，他才漸漸明白這是甚麼回事。死在海上的人，也只能葬在海裡，沒有墓碑，沒有墓誌銘，Shay這樣做，也算是對同伴的悼念。

「如果有天我死了，請您以我的匕首劃去我的名字。」

想起他當天的話，Haytham抬眼往Shay看去，才發現愛爾蘭人正盯著他。Shay赤著雙足，坐在床上用油清擦槍械。他身上穿著破舊的淡灰色薄綿衣和早已洗得發白的黑褲，而那身聖殿服早已退下，正被晾在椅背上。

「你的傷勢如何了?」  
「小傷而已，不礙事。是Gist太緊張了，硬要把我趕到這兒休息。」  
「他這樣做也是為了你好。」Haytham的目光轉到Shay的制服上。當初新簇簇的制服，在主人經歷連番兇險以後，現已變得殘破不堪。這是Shay身上最外層的保護，看著烙在外套上大大小小的刀傷劍痕，Haytham不禁搖了搖頭，或者他早就應該將那身衣服交給Shay……

「我待會再過來。」英國人說著轉身離開船長室，回到屬於自己的起居室，然後從少數隨行的物件中，翻出一隻木匣子。自父親死後，Haytham在故居地窖的暗室裡發現了父親留下來的遺物，包括刺客服、刀槍和袖劍。他將所有物件都保存下來了，希望有天能成為一個像父親那樣的男子漢，可惜命運使然，他最後成為了一位聖殿騎士。Haytham將所有裝著刺客服的箱子埋了，只留下其中一套聖殿服以及父親的袖劍。關於那身聖殿服，Haytham也曾試穿，可惜不合身。所以當他看到Shay穿著一身似曾相識的黑紅色鬥服出現在他面前時，那種震撼，到今天仍歷歷在目。

這或許是命運跟他開的一場玩笑。  
Haytham抱起木匣子，邁步離開房間，回到船長室去，然後將扁平的木箱送到Shay的面前。

「給你的，你看看這合身不。」

Shay有點疑惑地抬眼看他，伸出雙手接過木匣，放在腿上再打開。看到內裡那身制服時，愛爾蘭人先是楞了一下，然後抓過毛巾抹淨雙手，伸手撫著箱裡黑紅色的制服。

「這質料...... 跟我的聖殿服有點不同。」  
「這身衣服原屬於我的父親，他跟你一樣，曾在海上討生活，我想他得到這套制服後曾對它加以調整和改造，使它變得更耐穿、更適用於戰鬥。」  
「你父親是聖殿騎士?」Shay揚了揚眉毛，眼睛裡不無好奇。  
「先父是刺客，你或許有聽說過他，」Haytham瞇了瞇眼，有點危險地掀掀嘴角：「他的名字是Edward Kenway。」  
「Ed──天! 你他媽的是認真的嗎? Edward Kenway──對不起，sir! 我真的無意冒犯，可、可是Edward Kenway? Jackdaw的船長，那位曾經雄霸加勒比的傳奇海盜竟就是您的父親?」Shay瞪大雙眼，微張著嘴巴，一臉驚詫地看著Haytham。英國人不覺笑了，當天他佯作要對Shay處刑時，這傢伙仍一臉平靜的，誰想到父親的身份竟能把他嚇成這樣?

「你認為我的袖劍從何得來?」

Shay眨了眨眼，又低頭凝視箱裡的衣服。過了一會，他恭恭敬敬地合上木匣，站起來，雙手將木盒呈送到Haytham面前：「能穿上這身制服將是我這輩子最光榮的事，但這身衣服對您來說非常珍貴，sir，請原諒我，這身衣服我不可收下。」  
「這身我穿不上，放著也是浪費，如果你穿合身，就收下吧。」

愛爾蘭人再次低頭端視手裡的木匣，臉上漸漸有了笑容。他小心將木匣放回床上，打開來，拿出內裡的聖殿服，又扭頭看身邊的Haytham。見Haytham微微點頷，他唇上的笑意就變得更濃了，高興地打量手裡的制服。正要套上衣服，又突然止住，目光轉而落在灰衣身上的槍油漬。他只好小心放下外套，脫掉衣服再試。

Haytham沒想到Shay會在這時候脫衣服，看著小麥色的胸腹以及各種新傷舊痕重新被黑紅包裹，那早Shay披著外套在案上睡著的情境也再次呈現於腦海中。這時Shay低頭扣鈕，Haytham見了，下意識拍掉他的手，疑惑的棕眼睛亦隨即轉到他的臉上。也不知哪來的勇氣，英國人沒退縮之餘，緩緩邁開腳步朝Shay進逼，期間抄起晾在椅背上的米白色腰帶。男人一直後退，最後被上級逼得背靠辦公案。Haytham俐落地用腰帶將對方雙手緊緊綑縛在其身後。愛爾蘭人盯著Haytham，似乎在盤算甚麼，卻未有掙動半分。聖殿團長伸手為他整理衣領，淡淡地微笑道：「這比我想像中還要合身。」

「我看您並非單純要我試這身衣服，sir。」  
「是麼?」英國人的拇指輕柔地落在Shay的右額，順著微微凸起的疤痕一直往下移，指頭掠過他的眉，他的眼簾，最終停駐在傷疤的盡頭，回憶卻未因手上的停頓而止息。他稍稍靠近，目光也漸漸從對方的雙眸滑落到唇上，良久才低聲說：「那你認為我要做什麼?」Shay有點不屑地勾勾嘴角，眉眼間透露出似曾相識的狂傲。回憶與現實在瞬間交錯、重疊，在慾望的驅使下，Haytham單手捧了帶疤的臉頰，用力輾吻那張仍帶著笑意的唇，決定以行動回應對方無聲的答案。

炙熱乾燥的唇、萊姆酒的餘香以及鬍渣帶來的微微刺感，自此成為Haytham記憶裡潛藏最深，也最難以忘懷的部分。多年以後，他或有足夠的閱歷與智慧釐清這份情感，但現在他只想擁有更多。英國人慢慢閉上眼睛，右臂環上Shay的腰，讓對方緊貼著自己。探索似的淺吻，在唇瓣的角力下漸漸加深，最後演變成一場舌齒間的互相掠奪。Shay喉頭發出一陣含混的低笑，Haytham以舌尖挑開對方的舌頭，宣洩似地狠狠啃咬他的下唇，不安份的雙手也相繼移到Shay的肩上，撥開他身上敞開的聖殿服，沉甸甸的外套也自船長肩上徐徐滑下。從臉側到頸窩、自肩頭到鎖骨，舐舔、啃咬，吮吻。貪婪的左手來到他的後背，掀扯，衣服也從肩膀滑落到兩條臂膀之上。火舌似的吻烙在胸口，Shay仰了脖子，舒服地發出一聲低吟，Haytham聽了，右手摸到Shay的後腦，將繫髮的紅繩扯下，Shay的頭髮也應聲散落肩上。微喘的男人將鼻尖埋到微微汗濕的頸窩深深呼吸，低沉的聲音現已變得有點嘶啞。

「我想對你做些甚麼，你根本茫無頭緒，是吧? Shay，你不該放任我……」  
「這不是思考的時候，sir。要麼踫我，要麼離開，反正主導權在你，不在我。」

Haytham沿著他的脖子向上啃吻，雙唇再次觸踫時，他緩緩睜開了眼睛。只見Shay微微泛紅的臉上舖了一層薄薄的汗氣，半睜的棕眼像濛了一層細霧般，看著有點迷離。紅腫的唇微張，被咬破的下唇滲著少量的鮮血。在Haytham的目光下，他的嘴角漸漸有了弧度，舌尖探出，俐落一抹，鮮血也被舐去，只餘下深粉色的傷口。Haytham曾聽說，要殺雪原上的狼一點不難，你只要在刀口上沾血，將刀柄穩穩埋在雪裡，餓狼嗅到血氣，就會用舌舐舔刀口，刀口割破狼舌，狼血流到刀上，嗜血的狼顧不上疼痛，仍繼續瘋狂地舐吃刃上的鮮血，最後死在雪原之上。

誰是雪狼、誰是血刃，Haytham一時無法辨清。

這時，似笑非笑的男人進一步縮短二人間的距離，以大腿輕輕磨蹭Haytham的下身，嘴唇貼到英國人的耳邊低道：「Sir，恕我直言，您想等到甚麼時候? 還是……」他緩緩跪到地上，唇角的笑意變得更濃：「我該主動為您解難?」修長的手指滑過額前的流海，握住，再微微向後一拉，逼使愛爾蘭人仰臉面向他。Haytham彎下身去，輕吻微腫的唇，彷彿有意調侃，他緩緩解下皮帶、褪去外套。待他準備好了，雙膝跪地的男人挺直身體，湊臉過去，叼了Haytham的褲頭，不無謹慎地往下拉，直至Haytham半硬的陽器暴露於面前，棕眸的男人才肯罷休。他玩味似地揚了揚眉，試探似地反覆用舌尖舔掉鈴口上的前液，又微微張嘴含住頂端細細吸吮。

Haytham低低叫了他的名字，可惜聽在耳裡，這警告顯得異常無力。

帶著滿滿戲謔的棕眼睛笑了，潮濕炙熱的舌面也貼著賁張的血管緩緩滑行，肆意地擠弄舐玩，Haytham眉頭輕皺，左手不得不按著Shay的工作案，以免失衡。滿意於上司的反應，Shay盯著對方的臉，舌尖退回頂端，然後張嘴含住，一滑動，唇舌已緊緊裹住了大半截硬起，Haytham被刺激得猛地抖了一下，不無尷尬地佯作調整呼吸，好掩飾剛才喉頭無法掩藏的一聲低吟。愛爾蘭人似乎更得意了，小心調節呼吸，反覆吞吐，吸吮時輕時重，舌面卻一直像奪魂索一樣死纏著已完全充血的勃起。Haytham咬著下唇，低頭看身下的男人，他想一直這樣下去，直至在那張嘴裡釋放，可是又不甘於這夜就此完結，他可以擁有更多的。就這樣，在毫無預兆的情形下退出來。原先仍在用力吸吮的愛爾蘭青年來不及鬆口，以至唇瓣脫離頂端時，相接處發出一聲潮濕而微弱的聲響。唾液與前液的混合物，在鈴口與唇舌間形成一道銀絲，Haytham握著根部向下一抹，透明的液體隨即沾黏在Shay的嘴角和下巴上。在陰暗的船長室裡、在微弱的燈火下，兩個人在對視，目光裡都是說不盡的慾望。英國人雙手抓了他的衣襟，將跪著的人拉起。他微笑著，拇指不無溫柔地在Shay唇上輕輕一抹，濕潤了紅腫的、微啟的唇，接著又是掠奪似的深吻，直至再也無法呼吸，Haytham才不捨地放開。

「解開我，讓我踫您。」Shay靜靜地掙脫上級的懷抱，轉身，笨拙地提了提仍被束著的雙手。Haytham踏步上前，從後抱了Shay，唇貼上對方耳沿低語：

「這是跟上級說話的語氣麼? 我多給你一次機會，再說一次。」  
「Sir，請您解開我，讓我踫你。」  
「我拒絕。」Haytham輕吻他的耳沿、脖子和肩頭，左手從Shay的腰腹上的紋身游移到胸口，右手則停在Shay那微微下滑的褲頭，再緩緩將它褪下，卻發現對方根本沒穿內褲。強抑內心的興奮，Haytham進一步拉下Shay的褲子，褲襠位置上那一小圈濕濡，在燈火下閃著暗光。他盯著Shay的下身，笑著咬了咬青年的耳沿：「我還沒踫你，你就完全進入狀態了。」 

「我不過是太久沒踫任何人，」Shay皺了皺眉，不爽地扭臉看往一邊，臉頰上出現了可疑的紅暈。Haytham輕輕啃吻他的脖子，懶洋洋地道：「沒人能引起你的興趣? 還是甚麼原因? 你最好給我解釋，Shay。」

聽到這番說話，Shay扭頭看他，有點囂張地剔了剔眉，他乾笑一聲，有點無奈地道：「原因? 原因就是我注意到您看我的眼神，sir，有一次我把一個女人帶回房了，非常漂亮而且樂意給我暖床的女孩，但那雙靈動的灰眼睛讓我無法不想起你。」

「然後?」  
「還有甚麼然後? 我握上她手臂，將她推出房外去了。」  
「Shay，你坦白告訴我，關門後你有沒有邊想著我邊踫自己?」

愛爾蘭人喉頭重重滾動一下，卻甚麼都沒說。

Haytham將右手遞到Shay面前，命令道：「舔舐。」男人起初沒動，英國人加重語氣再度下令，他才瞇起眼睛，伸出舌頭，從Haytham的脈門直舐至手心的盡頭。他握上Shay的硬起，右手反覆套弄，拇指不時搓弄滲著前液的鈴口，男人即時弓起腰，唇齒間溢出無力的喘息。

「接下來我有好些問題問你，你必須誠實作答，答有或者沒有、是或不是就行，」Haytham微喘著問：「你手淫時，有沒有想著我?」  
「有的，sir。」  
「幻想我為你手淫?」  
「是的，sir。」  
「過程中有沒有呻吟?」  
「沒有，sir，」Shay深深吸一口氣，困難地道：「我不敢，怕被您聽見。」

Haytham聽到他的說話，右手撩起Shay的下襬，兜在臂上，然後再次握上對方的硬起，不過這次力度更猛，速度也更快，Shay忍不住呻吟起來。同時，英國人的左手也挪開左邊的下襬，然後貼近，硬起隨即貼著對方的臀縫。

「有沒有幻想過我們性交? 」Haytham說時微微發抖。他的硬起在Shay的臀瓣間來回磨蹭，右手動作未有停息，左手也重新落在Shay的左胸上，指頭不時捏弄那深粉色的小凸起：「想像自己張開雙腿，挺起屁股，任由我在各種平面上用不同的體位上你；想像自己緊緊地夾著我，直至我在你體內釋放，完事後，你身上全是我留下的痕跡和氣味……你有沒有想過? Shay，回答我。」

沒有回應，但左掌下猛烈急促的心跳就是最真誠的答案。

「最後一個問題。在你不情願的情況下，你是否肯滿足我所有要求?」  
愛爾蘭人抗議似地發出一聲低吼，斬釘截鐵地道：「不可能。」  
「為什麼?」  
「你救了我，你也讓我看到信條以外還有別的可能性。我有時想，你很可能是我這輩子裡遇到過的最重要的人。我承認，我對你並不單單是下屬對上司應有的敬重，但這不代表你能操控我。我不知道為什麼你會問這種鬼問題，Haytham，是因為我剛才下跪了嗎? 如果是，我必須告訴你，那是因為我想那樣做，而非因為我臣服──」

「Shay，我從沒想要你臣服於我。」Haytham抱緊他，試著用吻安慰這躁動不安的靈魂：「相反的，你讓我著迷，正因為你的倔強與桀驁不馴。正因為你不是那種可被馴服的人，所以你的一言一行全都是出自真心的。我剛才這樣問，不過是想重新確認今晚發生的一切並不因為你想討好我。」

「討好你?」Shay冷笑一聲：「你知道，Haytham，有多少個夜晚我邊想你邊把指頭探進後穴裡去，想像──」他突然停住，先前臉上可疑的紅暈現已變得異常分明。他戲劇化地眨眨眼睛，然後含糊地吐一句：「沒甚麼，這不過是個不怎麼高明的笑話，Sir。」說完，他勉強扯出一絲笑容試圖圓場。

「當我們獨處的時候，叫我Haytham。」英國人緩緩說著，解開Shay腕上的腰帶，再示意對方轉身面向自己。Shay微微垂著頭，似乎有點發窘，Haytham整理好二人的褲頭，湊近親吻那張現已微涼的唇，雙手握著他的手腕，指頭輕輕揉搓腕上微微發紅的地方。吻了一會，Shay在Haytham眼下慢慢地閉上眼睛，英國人近距離看到這幕，心跳漏了整整半拍。

他需要Shay，Shay也需要他。

Haytham領著Shay來到床邊，邊吻邊替Shay褪去身上的外套，不無鄭重地把它放回木匣子裡去。他指示Shay坐在床邊，待對方坐定後就俯身幫他脫掉褲子，然後在下屬面前逐一脫掉皮靴、上衣和長褲。裸身的英國人爬到床的中央坐好，輕拍大腿，會意的男人搭著他的肩頭，跨坐在對方大腿上後，立刻湊過去親吻Haytham。

「你似乎很享受接吻。」  
「對象是你的話，我找不到討厭的理由。」

說著，Shay再次以唇舌堵住Haytham的話。聖殿的團長伸手摸了早前擱在床上的那一小瓶槍油，拔開水叢塞就往手心倒了一點，然後一手握著兩根貼在一起的勃起，開始上下擼動。Shay緊緊閉上眼睛，唇間隨著喘息呼出一團又一團暖烘烘的熱氣。過了一會，愛爾蘭人環抱著Haytham的脖子，收緊雙臂，張嘴咬著紅絲帶的末端，一拉，繫著頭髮的蝴蝶結隨即鬆脫。Shay叼著紅絲帶，瞇著眼，笑著打量肩背披上黑色長髮的上司。他取下嘴裡的絲帶，隨意地用頭繩繫了一根馬尾，志得意滿地說：「我的。」

Haytham雙手環上他的腰，一翻身就將Shay壓在身下。唇、脖子、胸口…… 轉眼吻到腰腹上。看到那道劃破紋身的新傷，英國人的動作頓時凝住，過了好一會兒，修長的手指落在側腹，輕撫著那兩行藏青色的文字──

Ní féidir ach le Dia  
breithiúnas a dhéanamh orm 

「這句話甚麼意思?」  
「只有神能論斷我。」

「很適合你，」Haytham若有所思地點點頭：「但我認為即使是神也無法論斷你。」  
「又或是我他媽的一點都不在乎。」身下人懶洋洋地掀動嘴角。

Haytham細細凝視Shay的紋身，伸舌舐吻劃破紋身的劍傷，其間眼睛一直未有從Shay臉上移開。

「我的。」

Haytham的吻和這句話，令愛爾蘭人如觸電般劇烈地抖動一下，團長笑了，繼續肆意撫吻這敏感的男人。半晌，Shay突然拍拍他的肩頭，英國人一抬眼，一瓶槍油出現在他面前。

「等不及了?」  
「無意冒犯，但我快要睡著了，sir。」Shay嘴上如是說，兩邊耳沿卻紅得如遭火炙。  
「既然這樣，你自己來。」

Shay抿了抿嘴，張嘴用牙拔掉瓶塞，然後跪在床上，張腿挺臀。Haytham坐在床上，看著油亮的中指沿著臀縫緩緩滑到穴口打轉，然後緩緩突入。沒入半根，Shay的身體微微發抖，指頭卻未退出。等了一會，Shay大概是習慣了，不再顫抖之餘，中指也微微抽動起來。看著Shay的中指反覆在油亮潮濕的後穴來回抽插，Haytham咬著下唇，抑制著手淫的慾望。也許是注意到上級的反應，Shay挪了挪身體，雙腿張得更開，動作也越來越快。良久，他突然抽出指頭，粉色的後穴隨著粗重的呼吸微微張合，Haytham發出一陣低吼，鈴口溢出一片濃濃的前液。在英國人反應過來之前，Shay把食指和中指探進穴口，Haytham看著那越來越濕的後穴，忍不住伸出中指觸踫，Shay扭頭看他，流海因汗水而貼著前額，雙頰泛紅，棕色的眸子隱隱透露著驕恣，彷彿是要告訴Haytham他剛下達一項錯誤的指令。

Haytham用力地掐了一下Shay的屁股，跪著的人才剛抽出手指要推開他，他的手指已突進Shay的體內快速抽插。Shay叫了一聲，額貼在床上，邊喘邊無力地罵。英國人抓著他的右肩將他翻過來，迅速用油抹擦自己的勃起，接著拉起Shay的腿，就將自己的硬起抵住潮濕炙熱的穴口。兩個劇烈喘息的男人互相對峙，一會過後，Shay用手蓋著眼睛，低低地罵：

「去你的，Haytham……」

Haytham得意地勾了勾嘴，手握根部，不無謹慎地緩緩突入，Shay張嘴吸了一口氣，但除了喘息之外，他再也發不出半句音來。英國人雙手支在Shay頭部兩側，耐心地等待對方身體適應自己，直至感覺到Shay微微放鬆下來了，他才開始微微擺動腿肢，Shay的雙腳緊緊夾著Haytham的腰臀，又報仇似地用後跟狠狠踢英國人的屁股。Haytham俯身啃吻Shay的脖子，下身用力一撞，Shay弓起身子，整個人繃緊起來。他連忙摟緊上司的脖子，張嘴啃咬著他的肩膀才不至於大聲呻吟，但那發自喉間如獸鳴似的低吼還是出賣了他。被快感充昏頭腦的Haytham緊緊抓著Shay的大腿，大幅度地衝撞火燙潮濕的窄壁。就在這時，Shay鬆開左腿，用力一踏，整個人俐落地翻身，反將Haytham壓在身下。他騎坐在Haytham胯上劇烈喘息，他挺直身體，居高臨下俯視自己的上司，左手支在Haytham胸口，以防對方坐起身來。英國人挑挑眉毛，雙手抓著Shay的腰肢，惡意地用下身頂撞Shay的內壁。像騎士一樣倨傲的男人瞇了瞇眼，右手抓起早前遺在床上的手槍，將槍口抵在英國人唇上。

「別忘了，我曾是刺客。」  
「我的刺客。」Haytham張嘴叼著槍口，Shay臉上一熱，發出一聲不滿的低叫，腰也開始擺動起來。位置、角度、速度和力度，這是一場角力，也是一種探尋。Shay單手支著身體，下身擺動的速度越來越快，就在他仰著脖子呻吟喘息的時候，Haytham從他手裡搶了手槍，將槍管微微塞進Shay的嘴裡。愛爾蘭男人笑了，伸舌舐舔槍管，又重重吸吮。這時，Shay突然發出一聲悶哼，穴口隨即突然收緊，Haytham知道這聲叫喊意味著什麼，伸手抓著鬆散的馬尾，下身反覆往那點撞去。Shay用舌尖推開槍管，張嘴大口大口地喘息，臉上額上的汗珠不時滑落，滴落在Haytham的胸腹上。期間Shay的手想要握上微微發紫的硬起，手卻被Haytham拍開。

「不准踫自己。」

Shay聞言不爽地吼了一聲，但還真的縮開了手。Haytham看著他的硬起，忽然用槍頭撥弄他的敏感沉聲說道：「還有，未得我批准，不准來。」Shay嘀嘀咕咕地罵了起來，身下動作卻從未停下。後來他連罵都罵不出聲了，只能緊緊咬著下唇強忍著。

「Hay、Haytham!」  
「再忍耐一下，」Haytham喘噓噓地按著Shay的節奏不停衝撞，啞著聲音道：「再忍耐一下就好了……」過了大概一兩分鐘，Haytham叫道：「Shay，現在。」

語音剛落，一行又濃又稠的精液噴射在Haytham的胸腹上。他握上Shay的勃起快速套弄，更多的白液伴隨著愛爾蘭人的呻吟射到他的身上。突如其來迅速收窄的穴口，還有那完全被情慾掩蓋的表情，Haytham悶悶叫了一聲，濃稠的熱液全數射進Shay的體內。Haytham坐起身來，想要抱他，誰知被對方重重地推了回去。

「Shay?」  
「你說過，完事後我身上會有你的痕跡和味道。」Shay盯著Haytham肩上的咬痕，食指滑過對方胸腹上的精液，驕傲地笑道：「現況跟想像似乎有點出入。」說完，他笑著舐去指上的稠液，俯身親吻身下的男人，和他一同分享嘴裡的味道。吻過了，Haytham用手背擦了擦嘴，看著Shay脖子和鎖骨上那一大片吻痕，淡淡地笑道：「你起來，我讓你品嚐我的味道。」

果然，Shay汗濕的臉頰倏地紅了。吃癟的男人即時閉上嘴巴，不說話，也不敢動。

多年以後，每次想到Shay的表情，Haytham總無法抑制唇上的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i started this story, i told myself either finish it before the release date or delete it. This may not be my best, but i'm still glad it's done. Now i can patiently waiting for the true story told by Shay himself. I'm sorry if my impulse offended anyone. Yes, the rational side of me kept saying it's crazy to write anything before the game was out... but i like Shaytham so much i have a strong feeling that i have to do something for them (it's so fucking irrational and i knew it). 
> 
> Am i regretting it? Hell no. 
> 
> I really enjoy the writing process. And most importantly, i met some really good friends because of it. So... i guess sometimes taking risk may not be such a bad choice.


End file.
